


my muse

by airstos



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Model, Romance, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airstos/pseuds/airstos
Summary: A Keo ff where Jaehwan is a model and Taekwoon a photographer





	my muse

“Now look up please,” photographer Nam said and I moved my head accordingly. The lights on the ceiling were attacking my eyes so I closed them and I heard the sudden violent clicking of the camera.

“Yes, that’s it Jaehwan, that’s exactly it,” the photographer exclaimed and I showed a confident smile. Someone let out a gasp that was followed by more clicking.

“You look beautiful,” he said again and the staff members around him laughed. But we all knew it was true. Sometimes I wondered how many people there had a crush on me.

“Okay, let’s have a break,” the photographer finally called out and I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the people below me. Most of them were staring at me probably admiring the pink silk shirt wrapped around my shoulders or the gentle make-up on my face. I liked this attention, just like when the photographer complimented me.

I carefully climbed down the platform shaped like a rock that I was sitting on. One of the make-up artists came to check my eyeliner and eyeshadow while the other was refreshing my lipstick. My hair stylist was just dealing with a rebellious strain of my light brown hair when the photographer approached us, another young man by his side.

“Jaehwan,” he shouted from afar, ”you did really well during the shoot. Oh, and this is Taekwoon. They sent him from the agency saying we should let him take some photos too. He is very talented apparently.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said with a bright smile, offering the tall man a hand,” I’m Jaehwan and I’m the model for today.”

“Nice to meet you too,” he answered in a quiet voice, so quiet that I almost didn’t hear him. He shook my hand gently and photographer Nam hit his shoulder jokingly. “He doesn’t talk much,” he pointed out,” but I believe in him. If the company sent him, he must be good.”

I didn’t let my smile disappear when I nodded without a doubt. The hair stylist, standing silently next to me during this whole conversation, suddenly knocked on my shoulder.

“You’ll have to excuse me now,” I announced,” I need to get changed.” The photographer waved his hand, letting me know that I was free to go. “The shoot will continue in 10 minutes,” he reminded me.

I threw a last glance at the mysterious black-haired man before turning my back to them.

 

When I came out to the set again I was wearing a black shirt with a V-shaped neckline and black trousers. The set lights were back to normal white instead of purplish pink and the platform I was sitting on before was gone. I saw the young photographer, Taekwoon, checking something on the screen of the main computer, a big camera in his hand.

“Jaehwan!” I heard photographer Nam shout from across the room. He immediately started walking towards me, leaving the poor woman he was talking to, behind. I suspected him of trying to distract himself while waiting for the shoot to continue and also convincing himself he didn't have a crush on me. A small involuntary smile appeared on my face. The only thing I pitied him for was the fact, that I wasn't as interested in him as he was in me.

The sudden scream attracted Taekwoon's attention and he lifted his head. Our eyes met for a split second before he looked away. His black hair fell into his eyes as he looked back at the computer and he moved it away from his face with a swift move of his hand. I wondered why he became a photographer. He was really handsome too.

Photographer Nam finally reached me and started saying something about the setup for the next shoot but I didn't listen to him. I nodded a few times to satisfy him and he then led me to Taekwoon.

“Here you have your model,” he chuckled, a wide grin on his face, ”I'm just going to sit back and watch.” He winked at me and walked away.

“What do you want me to do?” I addressed the younger photographer.

“Just move around naturally,” he answered after a quick glance at me. It wasn't an unusual request, so I smiled at him and proceeded to walk on the stage.

 

I did as he said and for more than 20 minutes I walked around, blocking all thoughts and letting my body move on its own. After sessions like that, I usually didn't remember much, as I got into this kind of trance, and everything around me seemed blurred. But this time I kept noticing a pretty face behind the camera that was pointed at me.

Taekwoon didn't say anything and even the clicking seemed calm and considerate.

“I'm done,” he said out loud just when I was starting to slide out of my trance. Photographer Nam stood up from the red chair he was sitting on in the back of the room and went to check the results on the main computer.

Even though I usually didn't like looking at the pictures right after they were taken, this time I couldn't fight my curiosity. I walked over to Taekwoon, who was carefully observing the screen, and after a moment of hesitation, I placed my hand on his shoulder. I wasn't sure why did it, but I felt like it.

For a moment he stood still but then he turned his head slowly and looked at me.

“It came out well,” he said and I finally glanced at the screen too.

He was right, the pictures were very nice. As someone from the staff pointed out, he didn't take many, but each and every one of them was of high quality. He took the time to find a position in which my proportions would look the best and then he pressed the button. Many people were in awe and complimented the young man, and he accepted all the kind words with a nod.

“Thank you,” I whispered in Taekwoon's ear, “you really made me look beautiful.”

He turned around again and looked into my eyes.

“I just put the camera in a good position. You already are beautiful,” he said and something in his eyes made me realize he really meant it.

I felt my cheeks turn red and covered my face with my hands. Something warm and nice started spreading in my chest. _Why did a simple compliment from him make me feel all the things I didn't feel when it was coming from others?_ I thought to myself.

Taekwoon tilted his head, observing my strange behaviour. His lips slightly opened as he was preparing to say something but then someone suddenly turned him around and forced him to look at the screen again.

I took a step back, still feeling the heat of my cheeks in my hands. I observed Taekwoon's back as he was talking with the staff.

 

I realized I wanted to know more about this man. I wanted to make him talk, laugh, I wanted to see his eyes sparkle. Those feelings hit me like a train and I felt the sudden urge to hug him and hold him in my arms.

 

I shook my head a few times and forced myself to focus again on what was going on in front of me. It wasn't anything special, just usual go-through, but at least I got to see more of the photos.

In the end, someone shouted an invitation to dinner and everyone happily agreed to go out. Everyone, except Taekwoon.

“I'm not the social type,” he was trying to explain to photographer Nam, but the other didn't listen to him.

“Nonsense,” he replied and tried to take away the camera Taekwoon was still clenching in his hands.

“Don't force him,” I decided to interfere, “he really doesn't seem like he would enjoy it.”

Taekwoon looked at me and blinked. Even though his expression didn't change, I was guessing he was wondering why I was trying to help him.

“But I won't let him slip out that easily,” I clarified, showing my teeth in a big smile. “He will be happy to go have dinner with me, won't you Taekwoon?”

He stared at me for a few moments before letting out a quiet sigh and a “yes". Everyone around us started to leave already, so I knew we had to hurry if we wanted to leave, more or less unnoticed.

I showed photographer Nam a triumphant smile before grabbing Taekwoon by his arm and fleeting the set as fast as possible.

On our way out we stopped by my changing room to say bye to the stylists and then we took our coats and left the building.

The night air was cold, almost frosty and I kept pulling Taekwoon up the street.

“Are you really taking me out for dinner?” he asked when we finally arrived at the part of the city which was highly populated by restaurants and bars. “Wasn't that just a way to avoid dinner with the others?”

“Well,” I said, stopping in the middle of a square and looking around for a moment, “both. I was trying to get away and took the opportunity to go out with a nice person.”

“You don't even know me,” he muffled into his coat, ”I'm not very sociable.”

“But I'm an easy-going person,” I objected. “Would you prefer going to an Italian restaurant or are you okay with McDonald's?”

He threw a glance at the brightly lit hamburger place and turned his back to it. “I'm not a big fan of fast food,” he announced.

“Italian it is,” I guessed.

 

The restaurant had a nice calm atmosphere and the waiters happily offered us a table for two with a candle and a flower.

While I was going through the menu Taekwoon was observing our surroundings and sometimes discretely threw a glance my way, which I was very aware of.

“Are you not going to choose?” I addressed him, handing him the red coloured menu. “Let's have some wine. Oh, and I'm paying, so you can have anything your heart pleases.”

He didn't say anything and silently went through the different foods. “I prefer red wine,” he said suddenly, making me laugh.

He stayed silent again after that until I got him to talk about his work and career a little bit. He said he was one of the so-called miraculous children, he was the favourite of the company. I could relate to him, it reminded me of my own situation. I was known for my “foreign” looks, even though I was 100% Korean, and that made me some sort of a celebrity in the company. We talked about how we kept being invited to various events so the company could show us off and he seemed more comfortable with me for a while. He also mentioned that the company recently moved his working place into the main building, which meant we would probably meet each other quite often now. I pointed that out and Taekwoon looked a little bit excited.

In between that, we ordered our food and after we stopped talking we started eating. We were both enjoying our Italian pasta and Taekwoon’s cold image started to wear off. I wasn't sure if it was because of the wine or the nice company but we were definitely both enjoying it. I didn't force him to talk anymore, he didn't seem to enjoy it as much, so instead, I talked to him. He wasn't cold, he just wasn't very talkative. But he was a good listener, letting me talk about my life as a model and offering me some kind words here and there.

I paid and then I brought up that I could drop him home. He quietly accepted and when I offered him my arm he hugged it like he never wanted to let go. We walked through the quiet streets to find my car.

From the comfort of the car seat, he navigated me to a typical apartment building with grey walls and I stopped in front of the glass door. Most of the lights were already off and the whole street seemed very dark. I wanted to accompany Taekwoon to the entrance but he didn't let me. He looked at me for a moment before getting out. “Good night,” he said and I would promise I saw a smile on his face in the dark.

“Sleep well and see you,” I shouted after him, wishing I could stay with him even longer. The door closed and I waited until a light in the building lit up and only then I left.

 

In the following two weeks, I kept seeing Taekwoon at the agency. I either walked past him in the hallways or noticed him in the cafeteria but he never approached me so neither did I. Somehow I lost my confidence and I wasn't sure if he wanted to spend time with me. So I got carried away by my work and tried not to think about him. But then, a few days later, fate brought us together again.

 

I was offered another photoshoot. It wasn't unusual, I got offers all the time, from my agency but also from the outside. I went through the offer and when I saw a small note from one of the directors that I knew personally, saying he would appreciate if I accepted it, I immediately did. I owed him something but I also trusted him.

A meeting was set a few days before the actual shooting, and although it was a little bit weird, I still agreed to go.

 

I arrived at the meeting room a few minutes in advance, even though I stopped by a Starbucks to buy coffee for me and my manager, who was coming too.

He joined me a few minutes later and we talked about the shoot. He had some more information than me, he told me about the very special concept and he shared with me his suspicion, that we were going to work with a new photographer.

“What is the concept then?” I asked, curious, just when the door of the meeting room started opening.

“I will let the photographer explain that,” he replied and pointed with his thumb to the new arrivals.

The first person was one of the company planners, a young woman with smiley eyes called Ji Yeongha. She sat down in front of me and handed me a stack of papers. We knew each other pretty well, she was nice to talk to and I liked spending my time with her. She greeted me with a nod and I winked at her.

Then I turned my head back to the door and I froze. A hand brushed a strand of black hair away from a familiar face. His dark eyes met mine.

“Taekwoon,” I gasped.

“Oh, you know each other,” Yeongha said, “so we can skip the introductions.”

My manager opened his mouth to object but Yeongha didn't notice him. Taekwoon finally sat down and she started going through her papers.

“So, this is going to be a personal project of our relatively new photographer Jung Taekwoon. It's...” she started but got interrupted by my manager.

“Wait, and the company is supporting this _personal project_? And from a _new_ photographer?” he spoke up.

“Yes, he is one of our rising stars and we're sure this project will bring something to the company too,” she replied calmly.

“So you're letting him handle everything?” he checked and Yeongha nodded.

I looked over the table to Taekwoon. He was sinking into his chair and looked like he wanted to disappear. My manager opened his mouth to say something more but I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“It's alright,” I reassured him, “I trust Taekwoon.”

The room went silent and everyone’s attention turned to me. My manager relaxed his tensed up shoulders and laid back in his chair again.

“Now,” I continued, “I think we all know about the basic things. I would like to hear about the concept.”

Taekwoon picked up a blue folder that was laying in front of him. He looked at our faces, now turned towards him, before opening it.

“My concept is very artistic and doesn’t have a clear purpose since it’s my own project,” he started quietly and flipped through some papers before taking one out. “I’ve even sent original clothes for production, they should be ready for the day of the shoot.”

“He designed them himself,” added Yeongha taking the paper from Taekwoon’s hands, “they’re pretty cool.” She then showed them to us.

I saw a bunch of blazers, some short, some as long as coats. They had sharp edges and medals on the left-hand side. They looked like military official's blazers, those they wear to ceremonies.

“You really designed those?” I addressed Taekwoon, impressed.

“Yes, I did,” he replied, shyly looking down, hiding his face behind a curtain of black hair.

Even my manager couldn't hide his amazement: “Wow, they are really good. You draw very nicely.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon looked like he was about to hide under the table so I decided to turn his attention to something else.

“So you already ordered the clothes? In my size?”

“He did,” Yeongha answered in his place, “he was pretty sure you would accept the offer.”

My manager threw a curious look at me. I shrugged and glanced at the paper one more time.

“All of them?”

“Only a few, mostly the long ones,” I heard from Taekwoon. It seemed like he wanted to say something more but he changes his mind and took back his paper.

Before he closed the folder again, I caught a glimpse of some other designs, wine red uniforms and blazers with circles.

“You must have been quite busy,” I pointed out, referencing the full folder.

“No, not really,” Taekwoon muttered.

“Oh, come on,” exclaimed Yeongha, “it's all you've been working on since you came back from that one shoot two weeks ago!”

_Two weeks ago?_ I thought _. That’s when we met for the first time. That’s when he took pictures of me._

Taekwoon looked at me cleared his throat and stood up.

“I think that’s everything I had to tell you,” he addressed us, “do you have any questions?”

I glanced at my manager before shaking my head.

“Good,” he concluded, looking slightly more confident, “then we’ll see each other on Monday.”

We all stood up and exchanged greetings. My manager went to talk to Yeongha and they quickly left the room. I was just about to go through the door too when something grabbed my arm.

“Jaehwan, wait, please,” I heard Taekwoon’s voice behind me. I waved at my manager and then turned around to face Taekwoon.

His dark eyes were analysing my facial features and his hand was still gripping mine. We didn’t say anything for a while.

“You asked the agency to get me specifically, didn’t you? You didn’t ask for some random model, you wanted me,” I finally broke the silence.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, worry showing in his eyes.

“No,” I reassured him, “but… why didn’t you contact me sooner?”

He let go of my arm but I caught him before he could back off. I pressed his hands in mine.

“I…” he hesitated and looked at our hands. “I didn’t know how to approach you. You were waiting for me?”

“I was.”

He looked back at me. There was something sparkling in his eyes.

“Will you come with me now?” he said finally.

I didn’t know what was going to happen but I nodded anyway. Taekwoon peeked through the door before heading to the elevator, dragging me behind him. We ascended to the fifth floor, staring at each other in the elevator mirror, too afraid to make a move.

The hallway was empty too so Taekwoon didn’t let go of my hand. He led me to an office and, judging by the name on the door, it was his. Colourful photos of landscapes were hanging on the walls and many plants in no less coloured flowerpots were decorating the room. Apart from that, there was a table with only one chair and one laptop.

Taekwoon left me waiting by the door and went to pick up something from behind the table. When he finally turned around he was holding a bouquet of flowers. Not one of those big, fancy ones, but a rather cute one, pink and orange themed.

He handed it to me with a blush on his face. I expected him to say something but then I noticed a paper hanging from the bouquet. I took it and opened it. In a small, curly handwriting there was written:

 

_Dear Jaehwan,_

_As you probably already know, I’m not very good with words. I was planning on telling you this since the moment I left your car on that Saturday night two weeks ago. But I didn’t get to. I’m sorry, I must have disappointed you._

_But if you haven’t given up on me yet I would like to invite you out… on a date, if you want to call it like that._

_Just… tell me._

_I’m sure I’m standing in front of you right now._

I looked up again. Taekwoon was still standing in the same spot, almost piercing holes in me with his gaze. I walked over to him.

“Taekwoon,” I whispered, and put the bouquet on the table.

I hugged him, placing my head carefully on his shoulder. His tensed up body suddenly relaxed and I realized he took me around the waist. One of his hands started playing with my hair.

“Of course I will go out with you,” I said and Taekwoon gently breathed out next to my ear.


End file.
